Western Saharaball
República Árabe Saharaui Democrática : الجمهورية العربية الصحراوية الديمقراطية |image = WEST23.png |reality = Occupied by Moroccoball, although controlling 30% of its territory as the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic |language = Arabic, Berber, French, Spanish, English |type = Republic |capital = Tifaritiball De jure Laayouneball |government = One-party semi-presidential republic |religion = Sunniball |founded = 1976 |predecessor = Spanish colony |friends = Best Friend he lets me station my government too Iranball Hezbollahball East Timorball Venezuelaball Mauritaniaball Cereal Maker Spainball |enemies = Moroccoball Israelcube |caption = Freedom! |bork = Sahraw Sahraw / Sadr Sadr |likes = Independence, sand, democracy, equality, Doritos, kebab, tea, Rock-Os (new cereal), oasis, palm trees, sand huts, Algeriaball. |intospace = He's poor, so yuo guess. |food = Kebab, Doritos, Rock-Os |personality = Kind, Warm, Loving |hates = Moroccoball, being called Algeria's puppet, snakes, scorpions, desert spiders |onlypredecessor = Spanish Saharaball |affiliation = Moroccoball African Unionball |status = Still is of dependency of Moroccoball.}} (also known as Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, SADR, or الجمهورية العربية الصحراوية الديمقراطية by his friends,) is a disputed territory in the Moroccan country of northern Africa. Nearly three-eighths of the world's countries recognize this fellow, though UNball still considers him as part of Moroccoball. Algeriaball is his friend because he lets him station his government and army there. History Early History The earliest known inhabitants of the Western Saharaball were the Berber people of the Gaetulian tribes. Depending on the century, Roman-era sources describe the area as inhabited by Gaetulian Autololes or the Gaetulian Daradae tribes. Berber heritage is still evident from regional and place-name toponymy, as well as from tribal names. Human Rights The Western Sahara conflict has resulted in severe human rights abuses, constantly reported by external reporters and HR activists, most notably the displacement of tens of thousands of Sahrawi civilians from the country, the expulsion of tens of thousands of Moroccan civilians by the Algerian government from Algeria, and numerous casualties of war and repression. Recognition Africa: * Algeriaball * Angolaball * Botswanaball * Cabo Verdeball * Chadball * Ethiopiaball * Ghanaball * Lesothoball * Libyaball * Kenyaball * Maliball * Mauritaniaball * Mauritiusball * Namibiaball * Nigeriaball * Rwandaball * South Africaball * South Sudanball * Tanzaniaball * Ugandaball * Zambiaball * Zimbabweball Asia * East Timorball * Laosball * North Koreaball * Vietnamball Carribean * Cubaball * Trinidad and Tobagoball Central America * Belizeball * El Salvadorball * Hondurasball * Nicaraguaball * Panamaball Europe * South Ossetiaball Middle East * Iranball * Syriaball * Yemenball North America * Mexicoball Oceania * Vanuatuball South America * Boliviaball * Ecuadorball * Guyanaball * Uruguayball * Venezuelaball Relations * Algeriaball - Best Friend, He helps me in my conflict and My government is stationed in Tindoufball * Iranball - Thanks for the support * Hezbollahball - Thanks for the training, we are both resisting Zionism * Israelcube - Free Palestineball * Mauritaniaball - We were once enemies because he wanted to annex me but he gave up and now he recognizes me, so we are cool now * Moroccoball - Worst enemy, he wants to annex me * Palestineball - Your are of real * Russiaball - Unofficial friend, he is supporting me indirectly * Saudi Arabiaball - Wahhabi Pig, you are of fake muslim, you also support Moroccoball * Venezuelaball - Best south american friend, he recognizes me and is vocally supporting me How to draw #Draw your average circle. # Draw a horizontal tricolour of black, white, and deep spring green. # Draw a moderate red chevron on the left. # Draw a moderate red star and crescent in the centre of the white part. # Add the eyes. Gallery Recognized.png WOwDEQS.png LzRdFjs.png 'iVU5pMO.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'rNJcfeY.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png West Sahara Independence.png More Cereal.png Western_sahara.jpg Best Union.png zh:西撒哈拉球 ko:서사하라공 Category:Africa Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Islam Category:Desert Category:Western Saharaball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Moroccoball Category:Poor Category:Sunni Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:One Party State Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Red White Green Black Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dispute Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:West Africa Category:Countryballs Category:Sahara Region